Heal My Soul
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: This is the prologue of the fiction 'Naruto and Gaara's Little Adventure'. This fiction will tell you about Gaara when he was small. What exactly happen to him before he ran away to Konohagakure and met up with Naruto. Everything was like a living hell.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters in this fiction.

**Author's Note:** This is in Gaara's point of view. It is set when Gaara was just 5 years old or something. It is a prologueof the fiction 'Naruto and Gaara's Little Adventure'. Go read it if you haven't. This fiction will tell you everything about why Gaara was at the Konoha forest.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

_Why do you leave me on this Earth alone, mother? _

I walk down the sandy street of Sunagakure, the place I call home. As I walk down the street, everyone looks at me with those eyes. Eyes that tell you that you do not belong here. Eyes that tell you that you shouldn't belong here. I hated their glares. Nobody wants to befriend me. What's a boy like me to do? As I walk, I see some of the kids sitting outside a candy shop, eating something that looked somewhat tasty. I wanted to sink my teeth into it too. So I walk into the shop.

"Welcome to my candy shop. Help yourself……….Sabaku no Gaara! What….What do you want?" The shop owner looks at me as if I am a ghost of some kind. I feel dejected. All I wanted was some candy? I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that someone had entered the candy shop too.

"Hey, give this boy some candy. I'll gladly pay for him." I look up at the person who had offered to buy me some candy. It was my sister, Temari. She looks at me, smiling widely, exposing her teeth in a wide smile.

"Temari-nee-chan….."

"Here Gaara-chan. This whole bag of candy is for you. Come, let's go." She holds my hand as we walk out of the shop. This was the happiest moment in my life. Someone does care about me! I never really play with my sister because father forbids us to. He always says that I am very dangerous to be with.

"Temari-nee-chan, do you think that I am dangerous?" I look at her eagerly waiting for an answer. She squats down next to me and tells me something that really made me feel happier.

"Gaara-chan, you will always be my brother no matter what. I can't just leave you like that because you are dangerous." She then kisses my forehead. I know that she is crying. I can feel her tears roll down my face. As I blink, I can feel that tears begin to form in my eyes too. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. This goes on for a minute and then we resume to where we were.

I went home with my sister. My older brother was waiting for us outside the house. He was shocked to see me with Temari. I can tell that he doesn't like what he sees me being with her either.

"Temari, why is he with you? Aren't you afraid that Father will scold you?"

"He won't know anything about this. It will be okay. Besides he is our brother. We must love him because we are his family. Remember what Mother told us last time."

"I know but it's just that……Never mind. Father won't know if we don't tell him." Kankuro looks at me. "Gaara let's go for a walk and see if we can have some fun at the carnival."

I was overjoyed. My brother carries me in his arms and we go for a walk in the street of our village. We reach the carnival. It is beautiful. The carnival is well lit. I have never been to a place like this. This is my first time. My brother puts me down on the ground. I dashes to every booth in the carnival to have a look. I can hear my brother telling me not to venture to far from his sight. Temari accompanies me to every booth. Then we came across this booth.

"Temari-nee-chan, that teddy bear looks cute. Can I have it?" Temari looks at me and then at where Kankuro was.

"Kankuro, come here for a minute." She calls.

"What is it, nee-chan?"

"Gaara-chan wants that teddy bear. Can you win it for him?"

"Of course I can. I'm an expert on this kind of thing. Stand back, kiddo, and watch the master at work!" We all giggle and then step back. Kankuro is truly an expert on this thing. Finally, he wins. The person then asks him which prize he wanted. He tells him that he wants that teddy bear sitting at the top of the shelf. The man takes it down and gives it to him.

"Can I have it now?" I ask my brother.

"I will only give it to you if you give me a kiss on the cheek." Without hesitation, I give him a kiss and a hug. He then hands me the teddy bear. I hugged it as hard as I could.

"I will name you Ruffy-Ruffy-kun." I said to my teddy bear. My brother and sister look at me and then pull me in for a hug. Suddenly, a man came up to us and interrupted our hug. He asks us whether we want to have our photo taken. My sister says yes. I was lifted up by my brother and sister. I put one of my hands on Kankuro's shoulder and the other holding Ruffy-Ruffy-kun. A flash nearly blinded us. The man gives us the photo and Temari pays him. Kankuro snatched the photo away from Temari's hand. Temari scolds Kankuro for being so rude, but Kankuro ignores her. He is looking at the picture.

"Look how cute it turned out to be. I'm going to keep it in my photo frame." Kankuro says. On our journey home, Temari and Kankuro argued about who would keep the photo.

"Temari-nee-chan, Kankuro-nii-chan, please do not argue with each other." I tell them. They look at me and exchange looks with each other. Finally, it is decided that I keep the photo. I am very happy because I get to keep the photo. It has a lot of happy memories in it.

We reach home, and waiting outside our house was Father. He looks pretty mad. From the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking of slow, painful deaths for us.

"TEMARI! KANKURO! I thought I have told you that you can't be with that child! He scolds them. I hide behind Kankuro's back, clinging tightly to his shirt. My Father sees the photo I am holding and snatches it away from me. I try to grab it back but stopped when my father shot a glare at me. He then looks at the photo. He raises his eyebrow and rips the photo into pieces. We were shock. I look away from him and begin cry silently on Kankuro's shoulder. He tore away the only thing that would remind me of the happy time I had with my sister and brother. Suddenly, I feel that I was lifted by someone with force. My father then tosses me to the ground, away from Kankuro. Kankuro was shock to see what have happen. He was piss by our father's action. He then pushes my father away and sits next to me. Temari sit next to me too and examine to see whether I was hurt. I can see that she takes out her handkerchief and wipe my tears away with it. Kankuro then carries me on his back, ignoring the glare that our father shoots. My father then slaps him in the face. I can see that blood drooling out of his mouth. He continues walking with me on his back. My father then grabs a nearby stick and hit him. Temari takes me and carries me.

"Temari, I order you to put him down."

"Father, please! This is your child too!" Without hesitation, he hit Temari's leg. She yells in pain.

"Temari-nee-chan, put me down, please."

"But Gaara-chan…"

"Just put me down." I tell her. She puts me down gently. I can see that her leg is bleeding. Blood stains her clothing. I try to walk away as fast as I can away with Ruffy-Ruffy-Kun in my arms. My father sees the teddy bear and grabs it away from me. He tears Ruffy-Ruffy-Kun's head into pieces and throws it to the ground. Cotton was scatters around the place. I run away from as fast as I could. I turn around to see Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-nii-san lying there in pain.

'Temari-nee-chan, Kankuro-nii-san, I'm so sorry."

I was then placed under the watchful eyes of an Anbu team. They follow me everywhere I go. I am no longer living in my house. My father put me in a special place. My sister has sewn back Ruffy-Ruffy-Kun for me. He doesn't look like his usual self anymore but I am very thankful that Temari-nee-chan has sewn it back for me. I sit on my bed looking at the four walls and then my gaze turns to the picture of a lady. It is my mother. I look at her and start to cry. After crying, I feel sleepy. I try to stop myself from sleeping but soon, I find my way to dreamland.

I walk on the hot desert sand. A sand storm has occurred. I wrap the scarf around me to avoid the sand from getting into my eyes. There is nothing in sight. I am getting scared I keep on walking until I see someone standing at the horizon. I smile and then run to the person standing there. It is a lady wrap in a cotton-made scarf. As I focus on her, I begin to realise that it is my mother. She is holding something in her arm. It is……………me. I look at her again and realise that she is just a statue built out of sand. She begins to disappear as the sand flies away. I try to grab on to her but she just disappears. The only thing left was her clothing. I fall to the ground holding onto the piece of cloth. I begin to cry again, clutching the piece of cloth. Then out of the vast desert, a creature was forms out of the sand. It is huge. It looks somewhat like a raccoon.

"Hello there, kid. I am glad to see you here with me in this dream." He then surrounded me with sand. I try to break free from it. I can feel something shaking me, calling my name.

I find myself very wet on the bed. I realise that I fell asleep and it was my father who woke me up. He looks at me in disgust because I have wet my bed. He scolds me, shouts at me for falling asleep. He has forbidden me to sleep. He says that I can't sleep. He then slaps me across the face and leaves the place. I walk slowly to the wardrobe and change into some new clothing. I look out the window. I have decided that I will go away from this place. Suddenly, the sand that the building was made out of surrounds me and breaks the window. I am elevated down the building. I then walk to the main gate of my village. I take a last look at it and walk of to the desert.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continue**

**Pandora:** I want to thanks Naruke Uzumaki for being my beta reader. I couldn't have done it without her. The story will continue on in the fiction 'Naruto and Gaara's Little Adventure'. And I hope you enjoyed it too.

Review please.


End file.
